guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Radiant Scythe
hmm...could an E/D with high energy storage and high scythe mastery spam this skill?(i don't know if it will pwn or not :p)--Talos of Flanders 17:30, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Maybe with Onslaught to reduce the energy cost/recharge. The Paintballer (T/ )17:35, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe D/E, dunno if this will be effective use with an Icy Scythe of Enchanting with an energy+5 inscription? :p--Talos of Flanders 17:55, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::If you use mini skill bars, its a lot less page consuming. 4(+1) water magic 7(+1+1) energy storage, 10 scythe mastery, 12 wind prayers? The Paintballer (T/ ) 13:09, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::oh, alright soz ^^--Talos of Flanders 17:26, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Paintballer: I think you mean Wind Prayers, rather than Earth, assuming you want to make decent use of your attrib pts and Onslaught, that is :P 84.24.206.123 17:30, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Meh. Yes thanks. I edited it. The Paintballer (T/ ) 00:48, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Zealous Vow :) Should keep your energy up there and allow for you to spam lots of stuff. IDK about PvE, but it should work well in AB. 22:38, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Never thought they would allow a +50dmg attack skill for dervs... or any class at all. Only skill on line with this is Decapitate, and that is elite with way too many drawbacks. This roxx. Zyber 02:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Does it wprk out the damage from your energy before or after you use it? E.g. You have 20 energy does it do +40 dmg from 20 energy b4 you used the skill or +30 because of the 5 energy it cost to use the skill :All effects related to health or energy are dependent on what they are at when the skill completes --Gimmethegepgun 00:43, 31 August 2007 (CDT) daum lyssa is sweet now.--Coloneh RIP 00:41, 31 August 2007 (CDT) There's a skill called Final Thrust dude.--Relyk 15:31, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Well final thrust doenst hit +50dmg but thrill of victory falls 3 dmg points short of 50 and just 6 points behind this skill. Still honestly i am more likely to max out a weapon mastery then tactics :-) Hey even a skill like this could be used on a warrior with radiant and a couple attunement runes. JRyan--64.33.197.58 14:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Final Thrust doesn't hit +50 damage? lawl wut? Have you even used it? --Blue.rellik 04:02, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::It hits for 74, not 50! (Assuming 14 swords) So technically, it doesn't, and can't. -- -- (s)talkpage 05:37, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::+ --Blue.rellik 05:41, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Critical Strikes Does the damage you do occur after you gain energy from Critical Strikes? If so, it's still only 6 damage at most... --Macros 07:09, 12 May 2008 (UTC) : Because it checks after the skill triggers but before the attack lands, no, the gain from critical strikes would not affect it. Similarly attacking while hexed with Spirit Shackles, or attacking someone who is enchanted with Sympathetic Visage would not affect the bonus damage. Roland Cyerni 22:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC)